Chibi Training
by FuuMegami
Summary: It's the day before the Chibi Senshi and Vegeta are to be sent into the past to start their training. Vegeta doesn't want to go. in fact, no one does. But wait till you see what Vegeta does so that his doesn't have to go to the going away party. read
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok so I claim to rights or anything to the characters. If I really owned them, yeh think I'd be writing fan fiction??? NO! I'd be writing the real thing and getting big bucks eh.   
  


## Chibi Training

### Chapter One

"Tenshi, please put your dress on it's almost time for the party." Said Minako. 

Tenshi was jumping on her mother's bead in her underwear. 

"You mean the going away party?" Asked Tenshi. 

"Yup, now put the dress on." Replied Minako. 

"Can't I just wear my underwear? It's pretty." 

Minako rolled her eyes and put the dress on the bed. Tenshi pulled the dress over her head while still jumping up and down. 

"I'm practically all grown up now huh mama?" Said Tenshi. 

Tenshi and the other Chibi Senshi were all now six years old. It had been a whole year since Neherenia's last attack, it seamed she was planing something big, and evil. But the Chibi Senshi had really matured.   
  


"Give me back my Terrible Tammy doll!" Yelled Sakura as she chased after Vegeta III. 

"You breath stinks," said the Terrible Tammy doll. 

"Die baka doll!" Yelled Vegeta III. 

Before he could throw the doll down the stairs his mother caught him. "Now go put on your suit. It's almost time for the big party." Said his mother. 

"You mean the we're sending you away now party?" Replied Vegeta. 

His mother nodded.   
  


Buffy was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She was admiring her glittering green dress. She didn't want to go to the past either. None of them really did. It meant leaving their family and their stuff behind. They would have only their friends, except for Vegeta III. Buffy felt really really bad for him, he would be all alone.   
  


"Small Lady," said Setsuna to ChibiUsa. 

Chibi Usa looked up from the photo album she was looking at. 

"This is Luna-P she'll help you as well as serve as a communicator." Setsuna said. 

"Thank you!" Replied Chibi Usa replied. 

"It seams like only yesterday I held a baby you in my arms, all sweet and small. Now you've grown so, yet you're still as sweet." Said Setsuna. 

Chibi Usa hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you so!" 

"I know, but you must become a strong Senshi, so that you can make your mother and father proud, as well as protect our planet." 

Chibi Usa nodded.   
  


Densetsu sat in her room typing away at her computer, and did not hear her mother come in. 

"Densetsu-chan, are you ready?" Asked her mother, Ami. 

"Almost mama, I just want to save this file." She replied. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much my child," said Ami. 

"Really mama?" Replied Densetsu. 

"Yes, I surly will. Be good while you're in the past. We're all counting on you. Do the best you can ok?" 

Densetsu nodded. 

"Though you know, it will hurt a child's self-esteem to tell them that so much rests on their shoulders. It's really a bad idea." Replied Densetsu. 

"Umm yeah you're right." 

Densetsu nodded.   
  


"Oh man! The doors locked, my jacket's glued to the floor, and my foot's stuck in the toilet!" Yelled Vegeta III through his bath room door to his mother. "Looks like you won't be able to send me away to the past! OH WELL!" 

He figured that if he didn't go to the going away party, that he wouldn't have to be sent away. 

Rei panicked. "Trunks!" She called. 

Trunks came running in. "What?" 

"Vegeta is locked in the bath room, his jacket is glued to the floor, and his foot is stuck in the toilet." She replied. 

Trunks raised an eye brow. 

"And now my tooth paste is all over my face!" Yelled Vegeta. 

"Oh no," moaned Rei. 

"Ahhh!" He yelled. 

"What?!" Yelped his mother. 

"The shampoo!" He yelled back. 

"What about it?" Said Trunks. 

"It's all down my pants! But the jelly on my arm tastes good." 

"Oh?" Trunks replied, then he broke down the door. 

"Oh poo." Said Vegeta. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Two  
  
The girls peaked around the corner and into the huge dinning room. The room was silled with friends and family. The Z Warriors, the Gundam Poilets, Relena, Bulma, Chibi, Pan, and the Love Angels (from Wedding Peach) were all there.  
  
"Come on, let's go in," said Setsuna who was holding Vegeta III's hand.  
  
As they endtered the room everyone stood up and clapped. Vegeta looked behind him at his left foot and lifted it up. ChibiUsa gave him a funny look.  
  
"I thought maybe I had some toilet paper stuck to my foot or something." He whispered.  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"We are here to celebrate the groth of our children. They are fallowing in our foots steps and becoming great warriors. We are about to send them into the past, where they can be trained and cared for, because earth now will be under some stress, and will need great warriors to come home." Said Queen Serenity.  
  
No one questioned what she meant, but they sure did wonder.  
  
"Did any of you hear about the indian?" Asked Vegeta III.  
  
"No," said ChibiUsa.  
  
"He drank 100 cups of teat. And in the morning he was found drowned in his tea-pee." Said Vegeta III as he laughed hystarically.  
  
Rei slapped her own forhead.  
  
"Heh-heh," said Vegeta sr.  
  
The parents started talking about the good old days'. The little girls were being lady like, and Relena was making goo-goo eyes at Heero.  
  
"In the old days, Heero loved me. And he almost married me. But something took him away from me. Pulled his heart away. And for Pete's sake! We've got a child!" Said Relena.  
  
"Who's Pete?" Asked Sakura. "Is he in trouble?"   
  
Then, Heero had a revelation. "You see, i'm In love with another." Said Heero.  
  
Relena slapped him across the face.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Food fight!" Yelled Vegeta III.  
  
"Heh-heh a fight!" Said Vegeta sr.  
  
"This is what we're teaching our kids?' Mumbled ChiChi.  
  
"No food fight!" Yelled Rei.  
  
No food was thrown.  
  
Relena's eyes filled with tears, "how could you love another?!" Relena yelled.  
  
Vegeta sr.sniffed. Bulma kicked him under the table.  
  
"There, there," said Heero as he patted Relena on the head. "It was a long time ago, and the love I had, was not reflected back." Said Heero sadly.  
  
"I can relate to Heero though. Having an annoying woman always chasin ya around. Humph." Said Vegeta sr.  
  
"Annoying?!" Shreaked Bulma.  
  
"Yes," replied Vegeta sr.  
  
Bulma smacked him over the head with his dinner plate.  
  
"If there is one thing i've learned in all of my life, it is: NEVER argue with a woman. It's a death setance." Said Trunks.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"I WANT SOME BUTTER PLEASE!" Yelled Vegeta III.  
  
The butter was passed to him but his mother glared at him. He carefully ripped his roll in half and cut a big chunk of butter with a knife. He then stood up on his chair, and buttered the seat of his pants.  
  
"Buttered buns!" He said laughing.  
  
His mother looked horrifed.  
  
"This is what the furure for the Z Warriors is? Him and Pan? My bet's on the baddies." Said Vegeta sr.  
  
"How bout we go see your brother Trunks jr? I bet he's grown since I last saw him." Said Bulma.  
"Ok Granny Bulma." Said Vegeta III.  
  
He took the rest of the butter stick and slide it into his pocket. Then he and his Grandma went up to see the baby. Trunks was asleep, and good thing to. Because when he is awake, all he does is cry because he's teething.  
  
"Why don't you go and put on some clean pants?" Suggested Bulma. "It would make your mommy much happier."  
  
He nodded and went into the bed room he and his twin sister Sakura share. He grabbed her pink pajama pants and put them on. Then he went back to the dinner.  
  
"Uhhumm, Vegeta, those are my pj pants." Said Sakura.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  


After the dinner Rei sat with Vegeta III. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  


"I wanted to be grounded. So then you could sent me to the past. Because I don't think I can be the Z Warrior daddy and granpops is. Even Pan I bet's can kick my butt." He replied.  
  


"Well, how bout you do the best YOU can do? Isn't that enough?" Said Rei.  
  


"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"You can't do any more than that. Just work hard." Said Rei.  
  
He smiled and laid down in bed. She kissed him good night for what would be the last time that year.   
  


* * *

Please review, I mean if ya don't tell me what you think, then how do I know if it's good or not? You can always tell me what you think should happen. Make a suggestion. But hey if only one person reviews or none, then I may not keep this series going. I'll have to think of something else huh.

* * *


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chibi Training 

Chapter Three   
  


The children slept peacefully in their beds. Their bags were packed and were at the foot of their beds. Then all hell broke lose. Queen Neherenia some how resurrected old enemies. Queen Barrel, the Dark Phantom, and spirit of Misstress9 but without the aid of a host. They attacked the castle accompanied by a very dark and powerful energy. It was too much for even the Silver Crystal. 

An alarm sounded awakening the children. Setsuna and Hotaru gathered the children and dressed them. They also had the company of Pan. Setsuna gave all the children time keys. 

"You must leave now and travel into the past where you will be safe!" Said Setsuna. "And take Trunks jr." 

Vegeta III held onto his little brother. ChibiUsa peaked out the door to the room and saw everyone in the hall lay on the floor. Rei herself lay in a pool of dark red blood. ChibiUsa gasped. 

A monster tried to come in but Sailor Saturn yelled, "Silencing wall!" 

The kids all said good bye and left using the time keys.   
  


ChibiUsa fell from her pink cloud and onto Usagi and Mamoru who were kissing in the park. (Not the scene on the dock though I changed it all a bite) 

"Who are you?" Asked a rather miffed Usagi. 

"My name is Usagi." She replied. 

"A ChibiUsa," said Mamoru. 

"I'm looking for Sailor Moon, I need her help." 

"Hmm what's wrong?" Asked Usagi. 

"I can't tell you, only Sailor Moon can know." She said before running off. 

"She looked a lot like you," said Mamoru. 

Usagi nodded. "She has my name, and my hair style. I wonder who she is."   
  


A blue cloud formed above Ami and her date Quatre. Then Densetsu fell from the cloud and into Ami's lap. 

"Oh!" Exclaimed Ami. 

Quatre's eyes widened, "she, she, looks like you." 

Ami nodded. "Hi little one, where did you come from?" 

"I'm looking for the Sailor Senshi. I need there help." Replied Densetsu. "Do you perhaps know them?" 

Ami shook her head. 

"It's important that I find them." Said Densetsu as she picked up her lap top computer and her suit case. 

"Where are you going?" Questioned Ami. 

"Don't know. Good day ma'am." She replied before vanishing.   
  


Trunks and Rei were out on the lake in a row boat. It was their first date, Trunks had finally asked her out. 

"Isn't the swan over there beautiful?" Asked Rei. 

"Not even half as beautiful as you," replied Trunks. 

She blushed and he leaned in to kiss her. While they were kissing a red cloud appeared and Sakura fell from the sky into the boat. But row boats are not all that stable. So the boat tipped over and they fell into the water. 

"Hell's bells, what was that?" Exclaimed Trunks. 

"Oops! Didn't mean to do that." Said Sakura when she surfaced. 

"Whoa! She looks like you Trunks! Do you have a daughter in the future and I don't know?!" 

"No! I have NO kids!" Said Trunks. 

Sakura was about to say something about it. But then she remembered that this Trunks may not be her daddy. 

"I need to find some Sailor Senshi, you know where I can find them?" Sakura asked. 

"Rei's eyes widened. "No, but if you tell me what's gong on I can find a way to get the word out that you need them." Replied Rei. 

Sakura shook her head and then was gone. 

"Huh?" Said Trunks. "Am I like dreaming again?"   
  


Minako and Krillin were shopping at the mall for a dress. Minako had dragged him there. She was in the dressing room trying on a new dress for Rei's party the next week. 

She came out and said, "does this one make my butt look big?" 

He shook his head and said, "no." He was afraid to do or say anything more. 

Tenshi fell from her orange cloud and into the dressing room where Mina was dressing. 

"Ahhh!" Screamed Minako. 

"What? Did you see the price tag or something?" Said Krillin laughing. 

"No! There's a little girl in here! And she looks the way I did when I was little!" Yelped Minako. 

"Oh really?" Said Krillin. 

"Hi my name is Tenshi Aino, I'm looking for Sailor Venus. I need her help." Said Tenshi. 

"Uhhh. . ." Mina trailed off. 

"Odd, I thought I would find Sailor V here." Said Tenshi. She then smiled and was gone." 

"You ready to go?" Asked Krillin. 

"Uhh, I need to um put on my clothes. Then pay for this dress." 

But she was still thinking of that strange little girl. Who had her surname. . ..   
  


Makoto was making dinner for her and Duo in her apartment. It was sorta an at home date. He knocked on the door then opened it. 

"Hey babe," Duo said as he came in. 

"Hey have a seat I'm almost done." She replied. 

He sat down and smiled. 

Suddenly, Buffy fell from her cloud and onto the dinner table. 

"Umm, who's gonna eat the kid?" Asked Duo. 

"What?" Asked Makoto as she turned around. Then she saw the girl. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Sailor Jupiter. Ya see I need her help. The time key was supposed to drop me off where she is." Said Buffy. 

"Umm well I can find her for you but I'm afraid she's not here at the moment." Replied Makoto. 

"No. I don't need your help." Buffy replied. 

"Well is there anything I could do?" Asked Duo. 

"No." She replied and then disappeared back into the cloud.   
  


Bulma was arguing with Vegeta sr. In the past. "You have to watch him, I need to go to the sale at the mall. I have gifts for the holidays to buy." 

"Ahhh fluff! I gotta train!" Yelled Vegeta. 

"Keep your cotton picking voice down!" Scolded Bulma. 

"Fluff." 

All of the sudden Vegeta III fell from a red cloud and landed on the couch and Trunks jr. In Bulma's arms. 

Vegeta III pulled open his shirt and yelled, "I'm super Vegeta!" 

"Hey! That's my name!" 

"Yeah my daddy Trunks named me after you my granpops." Replied Vegeta III. "I'm from the future. I comed for some training. And also the bad guys attacked so I bringed my little brother Trunks Jr. with me." 

"Wow. You look hungry. Vegeta will cook for you." Said Bulma as she handed Trunks jr. To Vegeta and waltzed out the door. 

"Me cook?!" Vegeta sr. Yelped. 

"Yuppers," replied Vegeta III.   
  


"Did you finish your cleaning?" ChiChi asked Gohon. 

He shook his head. His mother handed him a frilly pink apron. 

"Wash those dishes." Said Chichi. "Goku!" She yelled. 

Goku walked down the stairs in his pj's. She handed him another on of her frilly pink aprons. 

"This is Chichi's day off to go shopping." She announced. 

Pan fell from a purple cloud. "Hi." She said. 

"Who are you?" Asked Gohon. 

"Oh I'm your daughter Pan from the future. But I came to for training and because evil Queen Neherenia attacked." She replied. 

"Oh man!" Yelped Gohon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Yeah yeah yeah I know it's short! But it was either small or nothing. Next week I'll work on making a longer one. Though for all i know you don't even care. If you don't review i feel that you don't care.  


Chibi Training  
Chapter Four  
  
Vegeta was in the kitchen trying to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was also trying to heat milk.  
"All my training, all my battles, they all mean nothing against sandwiches." Said Vegeta sr.  
Vegeta III sat watching. "This is a good show." He announced as he sat on the kitchen table.  
You've probably seen a peanut better and jelly sandwich. Probably though, not one like Vegeta sr. Was making.  
"You only need two pieces of bread per sandwich," Vegeta III pointed out.  
Vegeta handed Vegeta III sandwich with three pieces of bread and jelly on the very top of the third piece.  
"Uhh. . ." Vegeta III trailed off.  
"Well? You gonna eat it or what kid?" Said Vegeta sr.  
He ate it but was soon covered in sticky jelly. "I'll go take a bath." Announced Vegeta III.  
  
When Makoto went to go to bed in her room, she found the strange girl from earlier. The one who appeared on the table.   
She should have worried. But didn't. Some how she knew the girl was ok. She lay curled upon Makoto's be. Makoto covered her up with a blanket. And she herself slept on the floor.  
  
Bulma was having a fine time shopping with ChiChi.  
"Bunny pajamas!" Bulma shrieked. "For babies and adults! Oh and they have one in Vegeta's size!" She screamed.  
So she went into the shop and bought the light pink bunny pajamas.  
"Goku need soap." Chichi announced.   
"Speaking of soap have you been watching the new one Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon?" Bulma asked.  
"How can I not?! I myself have mixed feelings over Usagi picking Heero. I can't wait to see why though." Replied Chichi.  
Bulma nodded. They continued on after buying Goku lavender and watermelon scented soaps. They bought gifts for their children as well and the from the future grandchildren. Then for themselves too.  
  
Usagi got home to find ChibiUsa drinking tea in her living room.  
"What are you doing here you little spore?!" She yelled.  
"Nothing. I live here and you should keep your voice down." Said ChibiUsa.  
"MOM!" Usagi yelled  
Her mom walked in carrying a tray of cookies.  
"Mom who is this little girl?"   
"She's your cousin ChibiUsa, don't you remember her?" Her mother replied.  
Usagi shook her head.   
"Well you have such a poor memory." Her mother replied.  
Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing, at least not the part about the kid being her cousin. How could she not remember someone as annoying as this kid though?  
  
Ami found the little girl she had met earlier sitting on her front porch.   
"Would you like to come in and get some dinner?" Ami asked her.  
Densetsu nodded.  
"I would like that very much Ami."  
Ami looked shocked that she knew her name, but decided not to ask. Maybe she had read the mail or something.  
They went in and had something to eat.  
"Where did you come from?" Ami asked.  
"I can't tell you that right now. Or maybe. . ." She trailed off.  
"What?"  
"Well I'm from the future. See I'm looking for Mizuno Ami. I need her help to become a good Senshi. I have my powers. I just need you to help." Replied Densetsu.  
Now this startled Ami.  
"Just you came?"  
"No, I also my friends, Small Lady, Buffy, Tenshi, and Sakura are here in the past." Replied Densetsu.  
"Past?"  
"Yes. I'm from the 30th century."


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Five   
  


Vegeta III poured some of Bulma's bubble bath into the tub. 

"What kind of Saiyan uses ladies bubble bath?" Vegeta sr. Asked. 

"A super one," replied Vegeta III as he climbed into the bath. 

"Oh?" 

"Yup. You can have the next bath, but you gotta wait for me to be all done." Said Vegeta III as he scrubbed his arm.   
  


Ami called Usagi fist and explained to her what she had been told by Densetsu. 

"I still don't understand why here. Why the past? Aren't we more powerful in the future/" questioned Usagi. 

"I don't know. And they're still little kids." said Ami. 

"True, doesn't mean I don't wonder."   
  


Sakura was wondering around the temple. She knew this place. She and her mom came here often though they don't live there anymore. She pushed open a door to find Rei meditating. She went in and quietly sat beside Rei. 

"Mommy," she whispered. 

Rei's eyes snapped open. 

"Mommy?" Rei said puzzled. 

"Yes, I'm from the future. And you're my mommy." Said Sakura as she climbed into Rei's lap. 

Rei sat stunned by what she had just heard. Sakura snuggled up to Rei. But Rei was getting bad vibes. Not from the girl, but what was going on around her.   
  


Tenshi was clinging to Minako's leg. Mina looked down. 

"Hi!" Said Tenshi. 

"Hi," replied Minako with a funny look on her face. 

"Oh mommy I missed you!" Said Tenshi. 

"MOMMY?!" Minako yelled as her eyes bugged out. 

Tenshi still clung to her leg. 

"You must have the wrong girl. I'm only 14!" Minako said. 

"No. I've got the right girl. I used a time key to travel here to the past." Said Tenshi. 

"Now I've heard everything." Mina sniffed. 

"I know lots of words! Even words you tell me not to say but I know them! Want me to say them for you so you know I can say them? Huh? Huh?" Said Tenshi.   
  


Pan sat on the couch watching night time TV. She flipped from channel to channel. "Nothing on." She announced lamely. 

"Never is." Said Goku as he dug his hand into a potato chips bag. 

Gohan was finishing up the last of his math home work. 

"So, what do I have to do to become a Z warrior?" Pan asked as she turned off the TV. 

"Lots." Said Goku solemnly. 

"Like?" 

"All kinds of training," said Gohan. 

Just then Chichi came home. 

"Let me help you dear!" Said Goku. 

"No, you only want to help so you can peak." Replied Chichi. 

He nodded and laughed.   
  


Bulma came home to find Vegeta sr. In the bath tub. 

"I'll help make dinner 'cause Granpops is busy." Said Vegeta III. 

"Hmm this Chibi training will either make our break us all." Said Bulma. 

"No. I'm sure that if in the future I didn't like them then now I won't like them either." 

* * *

This is the chapter in the story. And after the Christmas special story it will be the end of the series. I will no longer be writitng Chibi Senshi stories due to the fact that no one really reads them nor reviews. 

* * *


End file.
